The Secure Institute of Exceptionally Gifted Hunters
by Ema4eva
Summary: Kidnapped by a group of scientists, thirteen-year-old Sam and seventeen-year-old Dean are placed in an institution where they and other kids are experimented on.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

John Winchester's wife had been taken by fire and now his boys had been too. He stood in shock, the sound of loud bickering and red flashing lights in the crisp night air, both dull in his mind's eye. All the while, his swirling thoughts made him feel nauseated.

"No," the hunter whispered under his shaking breath. "Not again." He watched, petrified, as firefighters pushed their way through crowds of cranky motel guests who were gathered inconveniently in front of a charred motel building. The building was nearly unrecognizable; it resembled a majorly burnt piece of toast- a piece of toast with splintered door frames and more dimension than toast should have.

"Sir?" a voice faintly called over John's thoughts. He wondered if there was any chance he was dreaming; Sam and Dean couldn't be dead. There was just no way. "Excuse me, sir?" John's eyes were focused on the empty doorframe of the motel room he and his sons had checked into that morning. "Hello?" John felt a hand on his trembling shoulder and he jumped, looking at the firefighter who touched him with wide eyes. "Sir, I'm very sorry for your loss. As I mentioned earlier, the bodies we found were… You wouldn't be able to identify your sons if you looked at them because of how bad the fire was, so that part of the process is going to be skipped. I believe the police would like to bring you in for just a few questions about what you and your sons were doing today, then you're free to go. Is that alright?" The words coming from this man's mouth certainly were not laden with the intention of disorienting John, yet that is exactly what they did. The message delivered to the Winchester's ears, the worst message any parent could possibly imagine receiving, caused his world to spin and his breathing to hitch in the back of his throat. It finally sunk in what had happened; Sam and Dean were dead. John collapsed.

"Sir! Sir!"

"Look, someone passed out."

"I need help over here!"

"Is he alright?"

"I wish _I_ could pass out! I want to sleep! But no, my room for the night was burnt to the freakin' ground!"

"Hey, am I getting a refund for my room or what?"

"Ma'am, please give us space."

"Mommy, I'm tired…"

"I think he's waking up!"

John slowly opened his eyes, feeling the cold, hard concrete beneath him. A few pairs of hands helped him up, yet he didn't pay much attention. All he could think about was the absence of his wife and now his sons. How was he supposed to go on? Firefighters who were trying to communicate with him and ask if he was alright didn't matter to him at the moment. He couldn't even be embarrassed by the fact that he, John Winchester, one of the toughest hunters out there, had collapsed in front of a group of people. He couldn't even be embarrassed when seemingly out of nowhere, he began to sob.

John Winchester was officially broken.

In the distance, a tall red-haired man in a white lab coat silently watched. His cold green eyes observed John, and when he broke down, the man's emotionless expression was invaded by a satisfied smirk.


	2. Chapter 1

1.

"Dean, get off!" a struggling Sam snapped. His writhing arms were pinned down by his older brother's firm grip.

"Told 'ya," Dean said, a triumphant smirk on his face. "You're too weak to take me on, pipsqueak."

"Am not!" A fire started in Sam's eyes.

"Excuse me, but who's on top right now?" Dean's grip tightened around Sam's wrists for emphasis. "Sorry, Sammy, but it looks like I've- Oomph!" The younger brother kneed the older hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Sam promptly shoved Dean off of himself and sat on him with a 'humph'.

"Sam! That's cheating!" Dean groaned, looking at his brother whose steely eyes were glaring back, arms crossed.

" _Excuse me, but who's on top right now?_ "

"Don't mock me, you baby!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

The Winchester boys continued to argue on the floor of their motel room until Dean's stomach growled loud enough for them to both hear, its gurgling and squeaking demanding the boys to be silent. After about five seconds of silence, they started laughing and helped each other off the floor.

"Well, Sammy, looks like it's chow time. Where d'ya wanna go? Dad left us ten bucks."

"That Dickie Jo's place looked really good. I heard some people talking about how their burgers were amazing too."

"Was kinda crowded when we passed it earlier. And hey, I thought you were starting to get into that hippie-dippie vegetarian thing. Isn't meat off the menu for you?"

"First of all, Dean, it is _not_ hippie- _whatever_ to be vegetarian. It's just a healthy alternative."

"Whatever you say, princess-"

"And se- don't call me that! Second, when was the last time you turned down a burger?" Dean pursed his lips in thought.

"Good point. Let's go."

* * *

After eating at Dickie Jo's, Sam and Dean were on their way back to their motel room. Oregon was a beautiful state, especially in the Spring; even when walking on the sidewalk right next to a semi-busy street with cars zooming by and being surrounded by buildings of sorts, there was still plenty of green. Tall, jovial trees swayed in the warm breeze, waving at the Winchester boys. Vibrant green was always present in the form of trees, bushes, and grass as if they were accompanying the boys on their walk back to the motel room. Colorful flowers occasionally revealed themselves along the way. Some trees were even blossoming with their own soft-pink flowers, letting the warm air blow through their beautiful hair. This scenery, however, went unnoticed by Sam and Dean who were chatting about the food they'd just eaten.

"Oh boy, Sammy, thank you for suggesting we eat at that _heavenly_ burger joint," Dean thanked his younger brother, blissfully licking his lips as his stomach grumbled in satisfaction. He stretched his arms out above him with a yawn, tensing his shoulders and then relaxing.

"I should thank myself too," Sam said, content. "I'm really glad I gave up eating healthy for one of those burgers- that was _so_ worth it."

"Yeah, ya gotta do that more often. You don't know what you're missin'. There's a whole world of juicy burgers out there and they're callin' your name." Dean ruffled Sam's hair a little too violently which earned the swatting of arms with a side of "quit it!" The boys were laughing while jabbing each other's sides, punching arms, and trash talking, when they heard a muffled scream come from a nearby alley. Being young hunters-in-training, the boys instantly became alert.

"D'ya hear that?" Dean whispered loudly, eyes locked on the alley which produced the cry for help.

"Obviously. You think it's a monster?"

"Dunno."

"Either way, we'll kick its ass. C'mon." Sam began to lead his brother to the alley when Dean grabbed him by the arm, a stern look in his eyes.

"Sam," the older brother started. "Dad told us not to take cases alone."

"Who cares what Dad said? We can do this." Sam yanked his arm away, his stubborn nature revealing itself through his determined eyes.

"No, Sam. We're not invincible. Let's just tell Dad when we see him later."

"Someone could die!" the younger boy shouted. Dean, his mouth open, was about to chide his brother about how _they_ could die when the two heard the muffled scream again. That was all it took to make Sam burst towards the nearby alley.

"Sam!" Dean frustratedly called, not hesitating to chase after his brother. "Stop!"

Not because his brother commanded him to stop, but because of the sight before him, Sam skidded to a halt. He looked across the alley to see a man with red hair wearing a lab coat holding on to a cowering woman, his hand cupped over her mouth. As if he knew Sam would appear, he was already looking in the direction where the young boy stood.

"Sam, why did y-" Dean caught up to Sam and slowed to a stop when he too saw the man across the alley. The two stared in silence for a few seconds until Sam burst out into laughter. Dean shot a bewildered look at his brother.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because, Dean!" Sam continued to laugh, doubling over slightly. "Look! He's no monster! He's a scrawny-looking loser!" Dean's bewilderment relaxed, understanding his brother's laughter. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, guess you're right," the older brother agreed. "We can't gank his ass, but we can sure as hell save that woman and make him pay for it." Sam calmed his laughing, and the brothers smirked at the man, slowly prowling his direction. Sam and Dean were only thirteen and seventeen years of age, but they could still look intimidating when they wanted to. A look of fear crossed the man's face as the boys confidently approached him.

"S-stay back!" he warned, pulling out a knife and holding it in front of him with a shaky hand. "I have a weapon!"

"Oh, we're _so_ scared," Dean mocked, his words dripping with sarcasm and feigned fear. He too pulled out a knife that his Dad insisted he kept with him. "You might wanna let this woman go now." As soon as he spoke the words, the woman was released. It was like watching a struggling cat be set free; the blonde-haired woman wasted no time as she sprang from the grip of her captor once he let go of her, and she bolted away. Sam and Dean kept their predatory gazes on the trembling man two feet in front of them.

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into, buddy," the older Winchester began. "See, my brother and I-" Dean inhaled sharply while the sound of something stabbing flesh was heard.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, whipping around to see the blonde-woman who had just been released harshly injecting his brother with a needle. Her calm, calculated blue eyes locked with Sam's confused, fear-stricken eyes.

"S-Sam," Dean grunted, falling to his knees. " _Run_."

Sam Winchester was not one to _ever_ abandon his brother, yet at the moment, another thought crossed his mind: _Get Dad._

The younger brother barely started to sprint away when the collar of his shirt was grabbed and yanked violently back, causing Sam to gag and swiftly stumble backwards into the arms of the red-haired man.

"Nice try," soft yet venomous words whispered in his hear. Sam suddenly felt a sharp needle launch itself into his neck. "Nice try indeed, Sam Winchester."

He would have felt shock at the man's knowledge of his name, yet his was too occupied by the fuzziness in his vision and his heavy eyelids. Struggling to stay standing, Sam fell to the ground and his world went dark.


	3. Chapter 2

2.

Sam and Dean Winchester laid passed out in an alley on a Spring afternoon, two people looking down on them with no expression. Of the two, the woman spoke first.

"Sir," she began, reaching back to put her silky, platinum hair into her usual messy bun. "Never assign me with a job like this again."

"Now, Dorrie," the red-haired man said, his voice playful. He looked up at Dorrie, no longer expressionless; a mischievous smile had grown on his face. "Don't you think that was fun? Our acting was on point, if I say so myself."

"Vincent, I've asked you to not called me that." Irritation crept into her tone. "It's _Dorothy_."

"And I've asked _you_ to call me Vince. Everyone knows you as Dorrie anyways, so why do you bother?" Dorrie closed her eyes and rubbed her temple.

"I'm serious, though. I would appreciate not being assigned to a job like this again."

"Why? Is it the dress? Not your thing?" Dorrie smoothed the front of her tight-fitting maroon dress.

"I don't _mind_ wearing a dress for the appropriate occasion. What I _mind_ is playing the stereotypical damsel in distress to lure two innocent boys into a trap and the fact you ordered me to wear a dress to do so." Vince chuckled.

"Take it easy! We're only having a little fun. Besides, we both know you're a badass whether you're wearing a dress or not." Dorrie's hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"This is not 'a little fun'. This is a job. Treat it like one. We just injected children with heavy narcotics. Why is this fun?" All traces of amusement left Vince's face and was replaced with a dark look. He approached Dorrie so he was towering over her form, yet she locked eyes with him, refusing to back down.

"Are you forgetting who's in charge?" Vince's voice boomed. "Show me some respect. You want to create a better, safe future, yes?"

"Of course I-"

"And you remember the contract you signed that stated the consequences of backing out of this or resisting those in charge of you?" Dorrie's strong eyes faltered, looking away briefly.

"...Yes."

"Good." Vince's smile returned to his face. "Might as well have fun while getting the job done, eh?" The blonde only nodded, looking down at the unconscious Winchesters.

"Let's get them in the van before the police show up."

"Good idea, Dorrie. Are you going to take care of placing the imposter bodies in the motel room?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you'll start the fire, hm?"

"Yes, sir." A maniacal look flickered across Vince's face, but it went unnoticed by Dorrie.

"Perfect."


End file.
